Benutzer Blog Kommentare:Foppes/Dragon Age Inquisitor Edition - Giveaway/@comment-26145780-20150226220501
So hier mein FanFic zu der Quest In Your Heart Shall Burn Warnung: Enthält Spoiler, also lesen auf eigene Gefahr + ich kenn die Spiele nur auf Englisch also habe ich natürlich auch einige Begriffe nicht übersetzt wie the breach, the elder one, templar... usw ansonsten have fun :* In Your Heart Shall Burn Angst strömt durch meinen Körper, halb gelähmt ziehen wir uns den Berg hoch. Es ist kalt, doch das ist es nicht, was uns so ängstigt. The breach, wir kommen immer näher und es erscheint größer und größer. Solas sieht angespannt aus, nun gut das sind wir wohl alle. Um so näher wir kommen umso stärker werden meine Kopfschmerzen. Alle Magier fühlen grade dieses Stechen und Pochen. Viele mussten umkehren, hielten es nicht mehr aus. Die wenigen Templar, die uns helfen, haben große Probleme alle im Auge zu behalten. Zwei von uns haben es nicht geschafft. Templar mussten sie niederstrecken. Besessen. Sie konnten nicht mehr wiederstehen, Rage Demon,ich kann es immernoch nicht glauben. Was hab ich ihnen angetan? Vielleicht hätte ich doch zu den Templar gehen sollen. Schuldig, ja ich hätte auf Cullen hören sollen, doch ... Fiona und ihre Leute, ich konnte sie nicht zurück lassen. "Trevelyan!" "Hm?" "Wir sind da, ist alles in Ordung?" "Nein Cassandra. Wir müssen es schaffen, wir leiden sehr darunter." Alle gehen in Position, stellen sich rund um the breach und ich mitten drin. Das Pochen wird lauter, ich fang an Stimmen zuhören, doch nichts klares. Es sieht aus als würde Solas etwas rufen, doch es ist zu laut, ich höre es nicht. Meine Hand ist ausgerichtet um the breach zu schließen. Das Mark schmerzt, mehr als sonst. Ich schaff es nicht, zu schwach, ich bin zu schwach. Meine Beine halten mich kaum noch. War alles umsonst? Meine Kraft schwindet, vielleicht sterbe ich bei diesem Versuch,es kostet mich so viel Kraft. Angst. Aufeinmal, Wärme, sie durchströmt mich. Kraft, sie hilft mir auf. Ich schaff es, ich fühl es. Eine Druckwelle! Ich fall um, meine Hand und mein Arm schmerzen. Doch mein Kopf, es ist ruhig. Kein Pochen, kein Schmerz. Stille. "Herold! Du hast es geschafft!", "Wir haben es geschafft!" Cassandra hilft mir auf. Ich schau zu den Magiern und sie jubeln, wir haben es wirklich geschafft, the breach ist geschlossen. Ihre Kraft hat es ausgemacht. Sogar Solas sieht zufrieden aus. Der Weg zurück nach Haven fällt allen leichter. Wir werden heute feiern, das ist sicher. Doch laufen fällt noch schwer, Cassandra stützt mich. Sie sieht nicht mehr so ernst aus eher glücklich, aber es ist Cassandra sie sieht fast immer ernst aus. "Trevelyan!" "Herold!" "Sie hat es geschafft!" Ganz Haven jubelt uns zu. Hier wurden sogar schon Fässer geöffnet, Lieder werden gesungen. "Wow, Bull lass mich runter!" Iron Bull hat mich gepackt und trägt mich an ein Lagerfeuer. Er wirft mich auf einen leeren Platz. "Trink!" Bull drückt mir einen viel zu großen Humpen in die Hand. "Was? Nein ich bin fix und fertig i-" "Trink, dann geht's dir besser." "Der Chief hat recht!" "Du hast leicht reden Krem..." Krem greift um mich und setzt den Humpen an meinen Mund. "Ich sagte NEIN!" Schon setzt er den Humpen an und ich muss trinken. Es ist Wein, wenigstens hat sich Bull gemerkt, dass ich Wein gerne trinke. Nichts desto trotz läuft mehr als die Hälfte daneben. Sie lachen. "Oh Maker, was sollte das jetzt?" Keine Antwort, nur lachen. "Gut, gut ich trinke so." Ich schnapp mir Krems Flasche und zieh einen großen Schluck. "Ey!" Bull lacht weiter. "Tja das passiert, wenn ich trinken soll, Krem!" "Und du solltest aufpassen von wem du den Wein nimmst!" Krem stürzt sich halb auf mich und versucht seine Flasche wieder zu bekommen. Natürlich hat er Erfolg, ich hab im Vergleich zu ihm oder einem oder anderen Krieger keine Kraft. "Haha, ey relax da hast du doch deine Flasche wieder. So wenn ihr mich entschuldigen würdet, ich will mir gerne eine andere Robe anziehn." "Ich bin mir sicher Krem würde dir auch da helfen!" Bull hat offensichtlich großen Spaß. "Chief!" "Keine Sorge, umziehen kann ich mich alleine. Ach und holt neuen Wein, ja?" Schnell nehm ich meine Füße in die Hand und verschwinde in meiner Hütte. Ich schnapp mir eine neue Robe und zieh mich um. Es klopft. "Trevelyan!" Draußen ertönt ein Horn. Schreie. "Schnell zum Tor!" "Zu den Waffen! Wir werden angegriffen!" Ich sprinte hinter Cassandra her. "Wir werden angegriffen? Unter welchem Banner?" Josephine sieht verängstigt aus. "Kein Banner." Cullen schaut zu Cassandra und mir. "Wir müssen -" Schläge donnern gegen das Tor. "Lasst mich rein, ich will helfen." "Herold, was tust du da?" Ich trette vor und öffne das Tor, ich will sehen was los ist. "Oh bei-" Ein rießiger Venatori fällt vor uns auf den Boden, hinter ihm ein junger Mann. "Ich bin Cole, hier um zu helfen. The elder one ist sehr wütend. Du hast seine Magier genommen. Red Templar sind auf dem Weg hier her." "Ist das ihre Antwort darauf das wir mit den Magiern gesprochen haben?!" Cullen wendet sich agressiv zu Cole. "Sieh, da oben ist er." "Den Mann neben ihm, ich kenne ihn! Samson!" "Cullen! Haben wir einen Plan? Irgentwas?" "Die Trebuchets, wir feuern über sie, das sollte uns einen Vorteil geben." Cullen wendet sich ab. "Das ist Samson er wird es uns nicht einfach machen! Für den Herold! Für unser Leben!" Er leitet unsere Truppen an die Trebuchets. "Cassandra, bring Josie in Sicherheit und alle die, die nicht kämpfen können. Es kommt ein Sturm auf uns zu... Cole, du bist hier um zu helfen, ja?" "Ja" "Bitte hilf Cassandra, da oben ist Chaos." Mit schnellen Schritten folge ich ihnen in die Mitte von Haven. "Bull, mit mir! Wir haben uns einen Weg durch zu schlagen!" "Ich seh schon! Krem schnapp dir den Rest von den Chargers und halt auf was geht!" "Ey Blondie the II. was ist hier los?!" "Varric! ...Nun äh naja vielleicht hab ich jemanden zieeeeehmlich verärgert und jetzt sind unzählbare Red Templar hier." "Red Templar? Ah Shit!" "Wo ist Dorian? Varric? Bull?" "Seh mich nicht so an, ich weiß nicht alles." "Ach ja? Ist das so?" Bull zieht skeptisch seine Augenbraun hoch. "Sweetheart hier drüben! Wie wär's mit einwenig Hilfe?!" "Dorian! Sie sind schon hier oben?! Schnell wir müssen-" Schmerz breitet sich über meinen Rücken aus. "Shit" "Ein Attentäter!" Varric und Bull kümmern sich um den Templar Assassinen. Adrenalin steigt auf, vom Schmerz noch betäubt steh ich da, regungslos. Wir haben ihn nicht kommen sehn. "Ich, ich brauch meinen Stab..." "Was?, du hast deinen Stab vergessen?!" "Vor lauter Wein und Panik muss ich ihn vergessen haben." "Klasse, los geh! Wir halten dir den Rücken frei!" "Haha, der ist schon frei." Blut läuft mir den Rücken runter. Ich sprinte rüber zu dem Lagerfeuer von vorhin. Eine Gruppe Red Templar steht davor. Hinter uns ist auch eine Gruppe. Varric und Bull haben sie unter Kontrolle. Ohne meinen Stab brauch ich zulange, um meine Magie zu wirken. "Ach komm schon, ich dachte du wolltest mir helfen?" Dorian nockt einen der Templar aus. "Was würde ich nur ohne dich tun?" "Oh wahrscheinlich sterben und in der Zukunft fest hängen. Nun aber schnell, dein Stab ist zum greifen nah." Er friert einen Templar ein. "Los, los ich halte sie schon auf, aber dann hilfst du mir auch!" Mit seinem Stab schlägt Dorian auf zwei Weitere Gegner ein. Selbst als Schlagwaffe sind unsere Stäbe geeignet. Durch das Chaos schlüpf ich an dem Kampf vorbei zu meinem Stab. "Hab ihn!" Ich caste sofort eine Barriere auf Dorian und mich. Wie aus dem nichts fliegt ein Bolzen an meinem Gesicht vorbei. Ein Scheppern ertönt. Headshot. Varric hat den Templar präzise getroffen. "Ich sagte doch wir halten dir den Rücken frei." "Danke" "Schnell, das eine Trebuchet feuert nicht." Wir laufen so schnell es geht durch Haven, um zu dem Trebuchet zu gelangen. Es ist belagert von Red Templar. "Bull, ich lass dir den Vortritt." "Mit vergnügen!" Dorian castet ihm noch schnell eine Barriere und da stürmt Bull schon los. Eine hitzige Schlacht bricht aus. Ich kann kaum den Überblick behalten. "Wir machen das schon Sweetheart, spann das Trebuchet!" Ich spring förmlich hin und versuch es zuspannen. Es klemmt! Ein kräftiger Tritt und es quietscht. Vielleicht jetzt. Es funktioniert! "Here we go!" Ich feuer das Trebuchet und es löst eine Lawine aus. In der ferne sieht man die Fakeln ausgehn. Jubel bricht aus! Doch es wird unterbrochen von einem schauderlichen Brüllen. "Was zum?!" "Ist das ein Arch Demon?" "Lauft, los los lauft!" Ich schaff es nicht, zu viel Blut hab ich schon verloren. Irgentwas explodiert, ich falle zu Boden. Mein ganzer Körper schmerzt. Alles um mich rum brennt. Schwer richte ich mich auf. Langsam schlepp ich mich dem Weg hoch zur Chantry. Varric und die Anderen haben noch einige Bewohner hinter sich. Sie sehen schwer verletzt aus. "Trevelyan!" Cullen kommt mir entgegen und hilft mir laufen. Wir können dieses Ding nicht aufhalten!" "Bist du dir sicher? Gibt es nicht eine Möglichkeit?" "Wir können einen letzten Schuss wagen mit dem Trebuchet und Haven darunter begraben." "Aber-" "Ich weiß, doch wir werden so oder so hier sterben, zumindestens können wir entscheiden wie. Nicht viele haben diese Chance!" "Chancellor Roderick will etwas sagen." Cole wendet sich zu uns. "Da ist ein Weg, Andraste muss es mir gezeigt haben." Er spricht noch weiter, aber das einzige was ich hören wollte - "Ein Weg raus, weg von hier. Cullen würde... würde es funktionieren?" "Ja. wenn er uns den Weg zeigt." Cole und Roderick setzten sich in Bewegung. "Was ist mit dir?" Ich wende mich von Cullen ab. "Ich mach den Schuss, sieh mich an ich bin so gut wie hinüber. Es müssen nicht noch mehr sterben." "Vielleicht wendet es sich noch, vielleicht hast du eine Chance, vielleicht schaffst du es. Lass das Ding dich hören!" Mit Tränen in den Augen lauf ich in Richtung Trebuchet. Schleichend gelang ich dort hin. Richte es aus, auf den Berg hinter dem Chantrygebäude. Langsam spann ich es, sämtliche Kraft hat mich verlassen. Es dauert so lange. Endlich gespannt, doch eine Druckwelle erwischt mich und ich flieg zu Boden. Wieder am Boden. Doch ich schaff es nicht aufzustehen. Der Arch Demon, der Drache, landet neben mir. Angst. Panik. Ich werde sterben und ich kann sie nicht retten. Varric, Bull, Dorian, Solas, Cassandra, Leliana, Josie, Cullen... Cullen. Tränen fließen über mein Gesicht. Plötzlich packt wer meinen Arm und zieht mich hoch in die Luft. Er ist so groß. Das ist nicht Normal und es wachsen Kristalle aus ihm heraus. Red Lyrium? Er spricht zu mir, doch ich versteh nicht sehr viel. Anker, Corypheus. Er wirft mich gegen das Trebuchet. Schmerzen durch strömen meinen Körper. Corypheus redet weiter, doch merkt er gar nicht das er mir einen Gefallen getan hat. Ich zieh mich hoch, steh grade so auf meinen Beinen. Mein Blick streift über Haven in die Wildnis. Da leuchtet ein Signal auf. Sind sie durch? Sie haben es gepackt. "Aroganz blendet dich, gut zu wissen!" Ich tret gegen das Rad, zum Spannen vom Trebuchet und es schnellt los! Ich will nicht sterben und versuch zu rennen. Weg von Corypheus, weg von Haven. Ein Krachen. Ich verlier mein Gleichgewicht, verlier den Boden unter den Füßen. Bretter sind unter mir gebrochen. Ich falle. Ich muss das Bewusstsein verloren haben. Mein Kopf schmerzt und ich habe eine neue große Wunde. Langsam komm ich hoch. Ich muss in einer Höhle gelandet sein, es ist dunkel. Ein Luftzug schmiegt sich an meiner Haut entlang. Unter Schmerzen wandere ich ihm entgegen. Dort muss ein Ausgang sein. Licht schimmert in die Höhle. Es ist immer noch Nacht oder schon wieder? Der Himmel zieht sich wieder zu, kein Licht mehr vom Mond. Es weht ein eisiger Wind. Ich trete in den Schnee vor der Höhle. Fast Knie hoch. In Bewegung bleiben. Nicht stehen bleiben, vielleicht finde ich die Anderen. Viel Glück, ich brauche viel Glück. Es ist so kalt, eisig kalt. Ich wandere durch einen kleines Waldstück. Etwas geschützt vor dem Wind. Meine Füße sind so schwer. Ich kann kaum noch atmen. Vielleicht bin ich hier schon eine Stunde unterwegs Vielleicht mehr. Zeitgefühl hab ich nicht mehr, es kommt mir wie eine Ewigkeit vor. Weiter laufen, einfach weiter laufen. Die Schmerzen halten mich wach. Laufen wird immer schwerer. "Eine Feuerstelle?" sie ist kalt. Doch das heißt hier muss wer gewesen sein! Der Schnee wird immer höher, ich bin jetzt hüfthoch eingeschneit. In der Ferne seh ich Lichter, doch nicht sehr gut. Meinen Körper spür ich kaum noch. Meine Augen werden schwer und sie fallen mir zu. Soll es das jetzt gewesen sein? Nach all dem? "Ich wünschte ich könnte Cullen noch ein letztes mal sehen und seine Stim-" Ich fall in den Schnee. Ich habe Angst! "Da ist sie! Schnell!" ... Cullen? thumb|mein kleines Fanart zu Quest